frozenfandomcom-20200223-history
Olaf's relationships
This page is a compilation of Olaf's relationships with the other characters of Frozen. A self-proclaimed "love expert", Olaf is friendly to everyone he encounters, and despite his naive innocence, he has a profound impact on others. Allies Anna was weakened by both Elsa's curse and Hans' betrayal, her spirits were lifted by Olaf.]] Olaf first encountered Anna while she was traveling through a forest outside Arendelle. He agreed with her comment about the beauty of winter and revealed his presence, unaware that his sentience would startle her. However, in spite of losing his head to Anna's instinctive reaction, Olaf bore the princess no ill feelings and warmed up to her after she helped realign his head and presented him with a carrot nose. The snowman grew eager to help Anna on her quest upon discovering that her mission was to restore summer. The two of them were of similar mindsets, expressing optimism with regards to Elsa thawing the winter. As their journey continued, Olaf and Anna grew close, particularly when they combined their efforts to persuade Elsa to return to Arendelle. On multiple occasions, Olaf displayed a willingness to ensure Anna's safety, even volunteering to stand up against the hulking Marshmallow to allow her time to escape. The snowman was also especially concerned when he found Anna lying on the library floor and hastened to start a fire, at personal cost, to keep her warm. When Anna expressed disillusionment over Hans' betrayal, Olaf lifted her spirits by teaching her what love really was; he also helped Anna realize Kristoff's affection for her. Devastated upon realizing that Anna had succumbed to her curse and frozen solid, Olaf expressed both surprise and joy when the princess thawed out. Though the snowman was initially unsure of how Anna recovered, he ultimately deduced that her sacrifice to save Elsa constituted an act of true love, thawing her frozen heart. After summer returned to Arendelle, Olaf helped Anna maintain her balance while skating in the courtyard. Elsa Despite his limited interaction with Elsa, Olaf had a natural affinity for his creator, able to confidently lead Anna to her location. Olaf also cared for Elsa immensely, expressing faith that she was a nice, gentle and warm person before even meeting her. However, his first encounter with Elsa did not go as intended; though Olaf and Anna reminded Elsa of her happy childhood, she remained fearful of her powers hurting someone and created Marshmallow to throw the snowman and her sister out. Olaf encountered Elsa again in Arendelle, where he mourned with her over Anna's sacrifice. However, he also shared in Elsa's joy when the princess was revived and helped Elsa realize that the key to controlling her powers was love. When Elsa used this knowledge to restore summer to Arendelle, Olaf began to melt in the heat but was quickly restored by his creator, who also gave him a personal flurry to stay cool. Olaf later joined Elsa on the ice rink she created, helping her to teach Anna how to skate. Kristoff were mutually disappointed over being denied entry to Elsa's ice palace; however, they waited outside together and counted the seconds until they could enter.]] Olaf met Kristoff alongside Anna, and he similarly surprised the ice harvester with his ability to speak and move. Despite being called "creepy", Olaf did not harbor any resentment towards Kristoff, though he did refer to the ice harvester as a "funky-looking donkey" and mistakenly thought his name was "Sven" until he was informed otherwise at the Valley of the Living Rock. Though he interacted more with Anna, Olaf developed friendly relations with Kristoff. The two had a shared disappointment over being denied entry to Elsa's ice palace and counted the seconds until they would be allowed to enter. Olaf was also loyal to Kristoff, offering to distract an enraged Marshmallow to allow the ice harvester to escape with the princess. Despite all this, he was quick to doubt Kristoff's sanity when the ice harvester began to speak to the "rocks" at the Valley of the Living Rock; however, these concerns were dispelled when the rocks revealed themselves as trolls. Olaf was also quite aware of Kristoff's emotions, having realized his growing affection for Anna; the snowman subsequently used this knowledge to lift Anna's spirits after she became distraught over Hans' betrayal. He later expressed delight after noticing that Kristoff was returning to Arendelle to save Anna and good-naturedly referred to the ice harvester as a "valiant, pungent reindeer king". Sven developed a good friendship, to the extent that the reindeer forsook a chance at eating Olaf's nose.]] Olaf took an immediate liking to Sven, mistaking the reindeer's failed attempt to eat his carrot nose as an attempt to express affection. Olaf continued to grow closer to the reindeer, as he was incredibly pleased when Sven managed to locate him, Anna, and Kristoff, though he remained oblivious to the reindeer's continued attempt to eat his nose. On their way to the Valley of the Living Rock, Olaf rested on Sven's back and even pointed out the aurora borealis to the reindeer. After summer returned to Arendelle, Olaf finally lost his nose to Sven following a sneezing fit generated by sniffing flowers. He expressed dismay when Sven triumphantly took the carrot in his mouth and appeared to swallow it. However, the snowman was delighted after Sven returned the carrot, showing that he was only joking. In a display of gratitude, Olaf happily embraced Sven. Neutral Marshmallow Though Anna and Kristoff expressed shock at Marshmallow's creation, Olaf appeared to be in awe of the giant snowman. However, this sentiment was not mutual, as Marshmallow showed no hesitation in breaking the smaller snowman apart and tossing the pieces at Anna and Kristoff. Despite this treatment, Olaf did not view Marshmallow in an incredibly antagonistic light and simply sought to distract him to provide Anna and Kristoff with an opportunity to escape. But these subsequent attempts to stop the immense snowman were futile, and Marshmallow easily flicked his smaller counterpart from his left leg. Despite this encounter, Olaf did not hold any grudge against Marshmallow. He only thought that the giant snowman was having a bad day and pitied him because of it. Olaf hoped that they would meet again to have a snowball fight or go to the beach.Frozen: Stories from Arendelle, page 148. References Category:A to Z Category:Character relationships